Psycho in horrorland
by DigiCat99
Summary: Or is it wonderland, well anyways theres a new cat and they go to horrorland read all about it, Chaper 4 is last, sorry no silly moments in this one, and im staying!
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1: New kitty.

It was a fine day in school, our little kitten here is laying on her bed with a letter in her hands. As she read, she held a ticket.

It was golden and had a picture of horrorland on it, and on top it said 'Where nightmares come to life.'

"Hmmm....."And she looked out the window.

*Flash Back*

"Hahaha! We got a ticket for horrorland!"Shouted a wolf. He was wearing a cap."What? No fair!"Shouted a young Psycho.

Belive it or not, she was wearing a purple ribbon around her neck and a bow on her right ear."Why you!?"She asked.

"Well we're more awsomer then you are, and you're gonna be scared to death."And he left with a Psycho upset.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she ran.

*Flash Back Ends*

"It's been 3 years last time I saw him."She said to her self. Then a knock came from the door. Psycho ears went up.

"Come in."She said. A dark blue cat with purple on her ears and tail ran in."Hiya Psycho!"She shouted.

Her voice was like Psycho's but a bit higher. She was wearing a blue crystal on her neck."Hi Dragon, its been a long time!"Psycho shouted.

She smiled at her, "I asked your boyfriend if I could come, so I did."She said."What boyfriend?"Psycho asked.

"Oh you know, the dude with fangs."She said, then there was a akward silent. (5 seconds later.) Psycho turned back to the letter and read.

Dragon gasped when she saw the ticket."You..... got the...... ticket?"Her mouth was open almost drooling.

"Errr yes?"Psycho held on the ticket tighter. Footsteps came towards them, then there was a zombie.

"Hey Psycho, Hi....... person."She greeted."Mantha, this is Dragon Kitty, Dragon for short."She said.

"You're sisters?"Mantha asked. They both looked at each other and langhed, "No, were just friends."She said.

"Hey wheres your ribbon?"Dragon asked. Psycho tugged on her collar, "You know your big sisters made that!"She shouted.

"Well at least its still on me!"Psycho shouted back."Big sister?"Mantha asked."Well Psycho was th-"Before she can say Psycho covered her mouth.

"You know what happens when you say those."Psycho whispered in her ear."Total war?"Dragon asked."You got it." And she let go.

Tatch came in, "I want my yo yo back." He said. She tossed a green yo yo to him and he left."So how are you and Casper dating?"Psycho asked.

"Wha?! No!"She shouted, she was blushing (Couple moment!) Psycho jumped out of bed and got her suitcase.

"Where are you going?"She asked. Psycho looked back and showed her the ticket."You would do the same thing, call the guys."

Later Psycho had found a purple bow, she laid it gently in the suitcase. (How should I know what she brings?)

Casper was trying to pull his suitcase into the ship / bus thingy. Mantha took a suitcase with wheels and a backpack.

Tatch was holding his suitcase, and Ra took his backpack. As they sat, Psycho was day dreaming, a whistle was in her mind.

*Dream*

Young Psycho with 3 other older cats, one was a dark gray tabby, the 2nd was a black and white mix.

The last was besides Psycho, she was a light gray cat."Ok girls, we gotta do our jobs."The light gray cat said.

"I'll water the flowers!"Exclaimed the black and white one, "I'll dust the books!"Shouted the tabby."I'll.......... make scary stories!"Shouted the young Psycho.

The light gray cat chuckled and gave her a pat."Alright, you can do the stories today."She said. Psycho gave her a sweet smile.

A knock was on the door, it was Rusty, "Allo madam."And he gave a bow to the light cat."Oh Rusty."She sighed.

"Hey i'm sorry Rebecca."He said."Hey wheres my game you had?!!"The black and white shouted."Errr hey! Kattie look a flying cow!"He shouted.

"I'm not falling for that again!"And she kicked Rusty to the sky."WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"He screamed while flying.

"Kattie...... I didn't get to say good bye."The tabby said."Don't worry Lilly, he'll come back for Rebecca."She said.

"Psycho....."A voice said softly. Psycho opened her eyes slowly and looked at Mantha waking her up.

She yawned, "yes?"she asked."We're almost there."Psycho got up, "And its time to turn human."She said.

She grabbed a bottle of pink air, she took the cap off and it driffed around the crew. Everyone couldn't really see anything.

When it lifted everyone was human, Psycho was wearing a purple tee with white sleeves and short shorts.

Mantha wore a blue shirt with a orange skirt. Casper wore a white shirt with sleeves and a green the middle and some light blue jeans.

Tatch wore a black tee with a skull on it and some dark blue jeans, Ra wore a yellow shirt with a red jacket and orange pants

"Whoa!"Tatch said looking around him."Sweet."Said Ra."I feel, alive!"Casper shouted."You are alive."Psycho said.

"I have to human shop."Mantha said spining around, then they heard a snore, it came from Dragon which was wearing a tan dress with a red bow in front.

''Cute......"Ra said. As the ship stopped they saw the theme park lighted by the sunset just in the middle.

Review! Dragon wasn't really in this story much but she'll be in more.

Dragon: Wats up!

Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!??!

Dragon: Easy, I walked in you should lock your doors next time.

Me: End this randomness!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2: Stagger Inn.

The gang got off and went inside the inn, "Hello?"Psycho asked. She went up to the desk and saw a skeleton.

"Heya, i'm a special guest here."She said."Ah, Juptiar Kitten, right?"He asked."Yep."Then he gave Psycho a key card.

"C'mon guys."Then she went to the elevator, she pressed 7 and waited. A couple seconds later it stoped and she went out.

She and the others wandered around the hallway until they saw doors that has the numbers 119 and 120.

"I call 119."Psycho said as she put the key card in and went in. The room was big that has a white bed.

"Girls room."She said and the girls went in. Dragon poked the bed and felt something lumpy, "Uhhh..... and I sleep on the floor?"She asked.

Mantha opened the covers and gasped."Bugs, slime, and bones."Psycho said."This is my kind of place."

And she and the others unpacked. With the boys, they were plucking the bugs, bones, and slime off their bed.

"Yuck, how did Psycho get this ticket?"Ra asked."I don't know."Casper said and he unpacked. Tatch groaned as he threw the slime away.

"Are those skeletons real?"Casper asked."Nah, the humans are using them as a puppet."Tatch said.

"Hey, aren't we suppost to have fun?"Ra asked."We will, after we unpack."Said Casper. Then a scream came from the girls room.

The boys went in and saw a great big spider, Psycho was holding a lamp post and hitted it."How does she do that?"Ra asked.

She poked at it, "Dead, and my job is done."She said and putted the lamp post in her suitcase. Mantha sweated.

Dragon was breathing hardly, so was Psycho."Anyone want it?"Psycho asked. Everyone shook their heads.

She threw it out the window and looked inside suitcase. She pulled out a book with golden letters on it which said "Horrorland Map."

"Hey how long are we staying?"Dragon asked."I don't know, a week?"Psycho said fliping through the pages.

"Huh?"A crash sound came outside. Mantha took a look out the window, "Its a monster going wild!"She shouted.

Casper took a look, "Whoa, fire!" It looked like Roger, but he was wearing a spiked collar."Didn't we kill him?"Psycho asked.

The door slamed shut, Ra tried opening it but it was locked."Were locked in?"Dragon asked."Casper unlock the door!"Mantha shouted.

"He can't, he's human."Psycho groaned."Oh yea."Mantha said."If I had my claws I would unlock us out."

Psycho eyes widen when she and the others heard a noise. Psycho looked behide her seeing 2 evil yellow eyes.

"That ain't Roger, it's a monster."Psycho sputtered. Smoke began going around the room, the window closed.

A gasp came, who knew who it was, as it cleared out Psycho was missing (Thats the freaking second time!)

"Psycho?"Dragon asked looking around the room. Ra opened the door again, it was opened."Strange."Tatch muttered.

"Oh, heres her..... collar....... She's weak, and maybe weaker in human form!"Shouted Dragon. And she ran out the room.

Ra followed, and the others ran too. When they were in the elevator, Tatch press lobby. After a couple floors it stop.

"A monster, a catnapp, and now trapped in the elevator!"Exclaimed Mantha. Dragon looked around the room looking for a exit.

She slamed all the buttons which made the doors open."Don't care what floor, i'm going my way."She growled.

And she picked up a chair and threw it at a window, when it broke she jumped out."That is one mad cat."Casper whispered.

Review!

Dragon: Hi!

Me: I locked the doors!

Dragon: Then lock your windows.

Me: Your ruining my part!

Dragon: Me? Your ruining mine!

Me: How?!?

Dragon: By not giving me a........ chipmunk doll!

Me: I already gave you like 90 of them!

Dragon: I need 91!

Me: No! your gonna make me broke, and where the heck did you get the chair!

Dragon: From your room.

Me: *Twich* 


	3. Chapter 3

(Did you forget the gang still human? I did XD)

Chaper 3: Black lagoon water park.

The others climbed down the window to go find Dragon. Casper looked around and saw a water park.

"I saw her went that way!"He shouted, they ran to the water park with a sign in front of them."

============================================ l l l 1. There are no life people because of the l l lake monster. l l l l 2. Do not belive the lake monster. l l l ================l l========================

"Lake monster?"Asked Mantha."Maybe they're scaring us."Then they heard laugher. Tatch saw the two girls laughing.

"They fell for it!"Laughed Dragon. Psycho was cracking up, "So you tricked us with the monster!"Tatch exclaimed.

Dragon saw Tatch angry, "Hiya!"She waved."So you tricked us?"Mantha asked."Well, kinda, but the monster was real."Dragon explained.

"And Psycho?"Casper asked. Dragon stared at Psycho, then she began laughing too."Is something wrong?"Ra asked.

"Your not Psycho!"Tatch shouted as he pointed to Psycho."Correct!"Exclaimed Dragon and she snaped her fingers.

Psycho turned to Dragon and Dragon turned back to Psycho."How did you know?"Mantha asked."Psycho doesn't laugh over 7 seconds."

"We gotta get out of here quick."Psycho said walking pass Tatch."Stupid cat."He muttered."I still have my post."Psycho whispered.

"Yea right."Tatch teased."Have you gotten shorter?"Mantha asked. Psycho quickly looked below her and saw quicksand.

"And?"She said calmly."Your going to die!"Mantha exclaimed. Psycho looked back at the quick sand and sweated, but not afraid.

"Hey is that a skull?"Ra asked."GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"Psycho screamed as she waved her arms.

"Huh? Oh, too late."She sighed."What do you mean?"Casper asked. Psycho pointed to their feet which was in quicksand.

"I don't wanna die like this!!"Shouted Dragon. The sour smell of the sand made the gang sick, even Psycho.

She held her breath and closed her eyes. After a few minutes they jumped in the air out of the sand.

"I'm afraid of hights."Mantha said. Like 5 seconds later, they landed on a mat. Psycho looked around and then stood up.

"Anyone seen Ra?"She asked. Dragon wildly looked around, "Where he go? He was fun."She said.

"We gotta find him."Said Tatch. Psycho stared at him."What?"He said."Are you getting soft?"Psycho asked.

Tatch sweated as Dragon and Mantha were laughing."Come on."Casper said. As they walked they noticed that they were in a fog.

Mantha hugged Casper when they heard a growling noise. Casper lightly blushed but wasn't really noticed.

"Shhhh."Whispered Psycho as she peered into the fog. A shadowly small floating figure was in the mist, "Everyone, when I say go, run."Psycho whispered.

The shadowly figure rasied its short arms and red eye glowed."GO!'' She shouted and everyone ran but Psycho.

"Psycho!"Called Tatch, "I said go!"She growled. Tatch began worring but he ran. The figure was a doll.

It looked like Psycho but it had a big smile with large sharp teeth and small cat like yellow eyes.(Ripped from the Tails doll lol.)

"Play with me."It said, its voice was like a high robot voice. Psycho was scared, but it didn't show.

Then it was a staring contest, "Can you feel the love of your sisters?"It asked. Psycho gasped.

FlashBack

"There one for you."Rebecca handed the doll to Psycho."Wow! Thanks big sister!"She said. Rebecca grined.

Psycho hugged the doll with a smile. The teeth were just a mouth opened. Lilly came in reading a book and Kattie was playing on a gameboy.

"Big sisters! Look at Saturn!"Psycho hold up the doll. "Cute."Lilly said pressing up her glasses.

End of flash.

Ok SORRY this came out late. Blame it on the freaken school! And i'm freaken tardy 14 times! And i'm freaking sick for crying out loud!

And I have freaken after school EVERY DAY like OMG WTF?!? Yea so I might retire or just make the stories late a bit.

80% I might do the late but 20% on the retire *Sigh*

Dragon: NO! your retiring!??!

Me: I might *Sobs* Just might.

Dragon: WAHHHHH! I don't wanna die like this!

Me: Oh *Stiffle* take this.

Dragon: Oh, your lucky chipmunk doll, but I couldn't take it from you, it was your childhood doll. It made you start writing the stories.

Me: Nodds

Dragon: *Stiff* Your so sweet.

Me: Psycho heres your pay check.

Psycho: No way, really?

Me: Uh huh, since i'm your owner here.

Psycho: No you shouldn't! A black spiked collar. Your the best.

Hug

Dragon: I wanna hug too!

Group hug.

Me: You know my rules *Wipe tear* Read and review.

Psycho: *whisper* Please review to cheer her up 


	4. Chapter 4

"Now I remember, Saturn."Psycho said."Correct! It was such a shame for you to have the sisters having the troubles."It said.

Saturn's eyes turned red staring at Psycho. Psycho fell on her knees and looked up at the doll."Remember."It asked.

Psycho turned her head away, "Kattie fell in a hole with spikes, Lilly got choked to death, and Rebecca........ died in a fire."She said silently.

"All I had was you and you were suppost to kill me."Saturn smile was even wider."Oh yes, the Planet family had to die."It said.

Psycho turned back at the doll, "Why?"She asked."Don't you remember?"It asked."You were special, isn't your family witch half?"

"Witch?"A voice asked. Psycho ears rang up, she turned and saw Tatch."Tatch....."She whispered.

"My boy, I was just doing my job, now move."Saturn growled."No!"A voice called. Mantha came out of the fog right besides Tatch crossing her arms.

"Ah, the more the, the better."Saturn grined."Thats what you think!"Two voices called. Dragon and Casper came out.

Saturn laughed."I thought the girl never had any friends."It said."And your class mates even died right here."

Psycho almosted cried, but she hold the tears."Hey Psycho! You know her more then us, how do we defeat her?"Tatch asked.

"We, we can't."She groaned."Its true, if you destory me, you hurt the girl by destoring the memorys, plus you kill her."The smile grew even wider.

"So, your like a vodo?"Mantha asked."Correct."Psycho stood up and stared at the doll."You should know, i'm not alone."She said.

"Oh I know, those monsters won't do."Saturn chuckled. Psycho grined, "Who said monsters."She said.

She raised her arms and 3 diffrent colors red, blue, and yellow of beams came out. Her sisters appeared.

"The planets!"The doll said in shock."Whew! It nice to get out that pile of dirt."Shouted Kattie."Is she allowed to use that magic?"Lilly asked.

Rebecca got out a book and fliped though the pages."Yep."She said."Hey isn't that the doll?"Kattie asked.

The gang were watching them with their mouth open."Ok no killing, but trapping."Lilly said. Kattie waved her arm in cricles and a beam hitted the doll.

After a moment the doll was in a cage."No, no no!"It shouted."Ok lets take this away."Rebecca said.

"Thanks lil sis."Lilly said. And they faded away."I have some wicked sisters."Psycho said."Can you use magic to get Ra here?"Dragon asked.

Psycho claped her hand 3 times and Ra came falling down."Hmm, was it 4 or 2?"Psycho asked."Nope 3."

Dragon helped Ra get up as Psycho walked in circles thinking, she snaped her fingers with a idea."What?"Asked Dragon.

"I have...... no idea."She groaned."Can't you teleport us?"Casper asked."Well, yeah, but it causes a lot of pain."She said.

"Like?"Mantha asked."Well, last time I did it I broke a leg and got a fever."She explained."But if you want."

She closed her eyes and claped like what, 9 times, then the ground started to shake, then it crumbled and everyone fell in.

*In the school*

Lots of loud screams echoed the hallway, the students (Hey I mentioned them) ran to the dorms seeing the monsters all in bed.

''We home?"Psycho asked weakly, "I think so.."Ra said. Dragon fell back down on her pillow, so did Psycho.

"I hate theme parks."She moaned.

Random end there, and guess what! Im back in da job! thanks to the people that are listed here.

DragonKitty (FlyingWerewCats)  
PsychoKitty (Mwa)  
GayKitty (Brother..... lol)  
Friends in school SassyKitty MusicKitty Soren sisters and Scar

Thanks to all who helped and reviewed, next is truth or dare time tee hee nya~ 


End file.
